Shattering Stars/Samurai
=Samurai = The fight takes place in Chamber of Oracles. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. To get to Chamber of Oracles, you'll have to pass a couple weight switches in Quicksand Caves, so if you're not a Galka, you'll need someone to help you open them with 1 Galka, 2 Hume/Elvaan/Mithra, 3 Tarutaru, or [[Loadstone]]. Obtain A Samurai's Testimony from one of the following: * Blood Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) (These are probably the easiest, but patience is needed since there is usually one one per room). * Gore Demon (Level: 71 - 73) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Yagudo Templar (Level: 72 - 74) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) =Guides= ** Enter ungeared, gear up on BC entry meditate twice. Carbonara. approach Maat Seigan third eye, Strength potion. Engage Maat use Sekkanoki> Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Hobaku > 2hr(Meiko Shisui)> Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Hobaku. The two Hobaku's are good for stunning Maat long enough to survive. I did 2,667 damage to Maat while he did 749 damage to me. 66 Samurai Galka with decent gear.. Haubergeon, Omokage, Pole grip, Coral earring's, Ulthalum's ring, Ecphoria ring, Sipahi Turban, Amemet Mantle +1, Sword belt +1, Shinimusha Haidate, Horomusha Kote, and Myochin Sune-Ate. Fight took about 7 minutes total due to the 2 meditates before engaging, just under 2 minutes to defeat Maat after drawing my Great Katana. This won't get you the server record but it will get you a win. Soboro Sukehiro It is very unlikely that you will win this fight using a Soboro Sukehiro. I tried using a Soboro twice and i was defeated each time. Switched to a Zanbato, and won. Just my experience, you are welcome to try it. A Maat Fight Strategy Get ready to dominate Maat with Skillchains and superior stats. The best way to ensure a victory is to obtain the Myochin Kote and Nobushi Kyahan. Then get ether a Shogun Rice Ball, Tonosama Rice Ball, Naval Rice Ball, or Salmon Rice Ball for great attack and defense bonus. Enter the burning circle and use Meditate, making sure your TP is at or above 100% before you walk up to confront Maat. You can wait for the timer to reset if you want. When ready, equip your Myochin Kote and/or Nobushi Kyahan and use your riceball of choice. Engage Maat, and immediately use Seigan & Third Eye, followed by: Tachi: Gekko > Meikyo Shisui > Tachi: Yukikaze (Induration) > Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation) > Tachi: Gekko (Distortion). After the smoke clears, simply continue to duel Maat - if he hasn't given up already. Drink a potion to keep health up at this point if needed. You may also want to bring an Icarus Wing for another weapon skill (Meditate > Icarus Wing > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko) if you still have time/life left. Have fun with the fastest Genkai in the game! -Maat will use Meikyo Shisui after being hit. -Note: Nobushi Kyahan are a rare/exclusive drop from a ToAU ZNM, rather unlikely to get it for your G5 quest. *'Dominate Maat' in anyway you can, the easiest(and cheapest) way is to cap your great katana skill in besieged or in a good skill party. Enter the BCNM, Meditate, wait for meditate to recharge, use it again, use whatever food you brought (Sole Sushi +1 is a great choice as is any STR+ACC food) walk up to Maat, use Seigan+ Third Eye, then Sekkanoki Y+G, Meikyo Shisui Y+G+G, the fight should be over, if you get interrupted by Maat's weaponskills just keep on hitting as fast as you can, while his weaponskills stun you for a split second, so do yours, so as long as you don't wait the maximum time to complete a skillchain you will be fine. A blink band is not a bad idea and gives you the ability to take some free shots before you put third eye up; it also allows you to start the fight with Hasso up for a little bit of extra damage. It of course is a good idea to bring along an Icarus Wing just in case the 1st 5 weaponskills don't do the trick or if you want to skip the 2nd meditate....still can't believe the strategy above doesn't include sekkanoki as it is a staple of the Samurai arsenal. -As an example I used the above strategy with decent gear and broke the current record on my server (for the week at least), was never in any danger of death and spent no extra money other than a TP wing for safety. 5 weaponskills should finish Maat even with fairly weak gear. I finished the fight in like 1min28secJavelinX 08:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Second Strategy Defense is key to beating Maat as samurai, because if you die before you can pull off skillchains or get stunned before you can get your skillchains off, the battle will turn in Maat's favor. When you go in, have a Tavnazian taco (highest defense boost for its cost) and a VIT potion if you feel the need to boost your defense a bit more. Go in with armor that gives you good strength bonuses since samurai's Weapon skills are based off of strength mostly, as well as a high defense. Other than that, you only need an Opo-Opo necklace and some Sleep potions. When you enter, use Meditate, then immediately start sleeping yourself to gain TP with the Opo-Opo necklace. Once you get to 200 TP, you'll be ready to fight Maat, if you want to, you can sleep till you get 300 TP, but that's optional. With at least 200 TP, go up to Maat and engage him. Immediately put up Seigan+ Third Eye, then use Sekkanoki and Tachi: Gekko->Tachi: Hobaku (Induration). This will stun him long enough for you to use Meikyo Shisui and Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation)-> Tachi: Gekko (Distortion) -> Tachi: Hobaku. The last Weapon Skill in that chain may or may not go off, depending on your damage with the others. In my fight, it went off just as Maat was congratulation me on the win, so the animation still took effect. While it is a similar strategy as the above one, replacing Tachi: Yukkikaze with Hobaku is important because while Yukkikaze blinds Maat, he can still hit you with his Weapon skills. Hobaku, while weaker, will chain the same as Yukkikaze and will have the nice benefit of stunning Maat, allowing his Meikyo Shisui timer to run down and lose his Weapon Skills while you beat him. This strategy worked for me, and I was a Mithra Samurai at level 67 when I beat Maat. -- Kicha from Garuda Polearm Strategy When I did this fight my great katana was severely underleveled from being in nothing but colibri parties, so I took my polearm to fight Maat. I used a tonosama rice ball, used opo-opo necklace, and meditated to get 200% tp before engaging Maat. Used Seigan + Third Eye and engaged Maat. I immediately used sekkanoki and used Penta Thrust twice, used my two hour and then used Penta Thrust three more times and Maat was out. I didn't even have to use the Icarus wing I had brought. Video & Strategy Similar to the above strategy, but faster and safer. Use a Blink Band after entering, then your food (Meat Mithkabob), and Meditate. Immediately after attacking Maat; use Seigan and Third Eye, then your Weapon Skills. I recommend Tachi: Yukikaze, then Meikyo Shisui followed by Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation), and one more Tachi: Gekko for Distortion. This leaves room for error if one of the lower accuracy Tachi: Gekko misses, so you can still close your chains with the remaining TP you have. I had an Icarus Wing with me just in case; however, you are unlikely to need one with this method, and I do not recommend potions as you will not have time to use them (even if you did, you would take more damage while using it than it would recover for you). Alternate (Concede) Strategy If you are fighting Maat for the first time (to break level cap), it is possible for Maat to concede the battle if you are able to perform a level 3 Skillchain, Light or Darkness. This is similar to Thief being able to win by stealing an item, rather than defeating Maat outright. *For this to be possible, you must have a polearm skill of 150 (preferably higher) for access to the weaponskill Penta Thrust. Bring a polearm along with an Icarus Wing to your fight. Equip your Great Katana upon entering the BCNM and meditate your TP. When your TP is above 100%, engage Maat and use Seigan + Third Eye then use Tachi: Jinpu. Immediately equip your polearm, use the Icarus Wing and fire off Penta Thrust, creating a Gravitation skillchain. Reequip your Great Katana, use Meikyo Shisui and then Tachi: Gekko. If all three skills land in a quick enough timespan, this will produce the skillchain Darkness. Maat should concede the fight during or after the skillchain's animation. This is an effective strategy for players who wish to do the quest early (~lv.66-69) or may not feel confident in their weaponskill damage output. *It is recommended to macro the last two steps in the strategy as the window to complete a skillchain may expire when performing the actions manually *'Alternatively' You can simply make sure your Weapon Skill with a Great Katana is capped at level 70, giving you Tachi: Kasha and use Meikyo Shisui then Tachi: Jinpu -> Tachi: Kasha -> Tachi: Gekko to create a dark skill chain. it is highly recommended to wear as much accuracy gear as possible and eat accuracy food, that way all three of your weapon skills land. The Quest for Kasha is bound Samurai lvl71, therefore Samurai lvl70 can never use it unless you de-leveled from lvl71 beforehand. Putting aside Tachi: Yukikaze -> Tachi: Gekko -> Tachi: Kasha = light chain 'would' work as well. Note: Maat will not always concede when doing a darkness skillchain, making this strategy risky. I have successfully landed a darkness skillchain on Maat on two separate occasions and he still didn't concede. This was my first Maat fight. I beat Maat with using a darkness skill chain very easily. I entered the BC and used Meditate. After I was at 100 TP I ate a riceball and ran to Maat. I engaged and as soon as I did I popped off Kozren-ittai and about 2.5 seconds later Tachi:Gekko. The fight was over. To avoid damage you can use a blink band then put your helmet back on. -Jonde Lvl 70 Elvaan Sam AF gear. Macros for Self Darkness Skillchain Note The following macros hit in order should create a Darkness (Skillchain) as long as you aren't stunned by Maat. Remember to allow a moment after the Icarus Wing has been used to cover for lag. Macro 1 # /ws "Tachi: Jinpu" # /wait 1 # /equip Main "NameOfPolearm" # /wait 4 # /item "Icarus Wing" # /echo "Hit Macro 2 after Icarus Wing has restored TP! Macro 2 # /ws "Penta Thrust" # /wait 3 # /equip Main "NameofGreatKatana" # /wait 4 # /ja "Meikyo Shisui" # /echo "Hit Macro 3 now!" Macro 3 # /ws "Tachi: Gekko" # /echo " Darkness {Just used it.}" SAM at 90 Went in, Meditated, used Hasso. Important thing to note is that Maat does still hit fairly hard at 90, he was hitting me for about ~100-120 damage. Hit him a few times to get 200% TP which forced him to use Meikyo Shisui. He used Maat's Bash -> Combo which did Fusion for about ~200ish. I was smarting at ~600/1300HP, so I took a Vile Elixir + 1 then did an 1100 Yukikaze->1100 Gekko which finished him off. This was actually a pretty close Maat fight for me, but as I was wearing Shinryu armor, it was pretty much impossible to lose. Mifaco 03:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Another SAM @90 The previous report had me a little worried, so I made sure to have my battle plan all laid out. I went in with mostly STR gear (+50) and Kikugosaku. Meditated twice, triggered Hasso, and went in. Once I could engage Maat (but before he aggroed on me), I triggered Sekkanoki and Sengikori and engaged. My plan was to SC twice: Rana onto Gekko first for Darkness, then Meikyo Shisui and Yuki > Gekko >> Fragmentation > Kasha >> Light. Things went off-plan early on—but in a good way. I hit Rana for 774 and Gekko for 1201, which made Darkness for 1748. Maat surrendered at this point, before I could pull out Meikyo. Even if the Darkness chain hadn't been enough, I can't imagine the subsequent Light chain wouldn't finish him easily. —Wesa 06:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) SAM at 95 Wasn't really worried, so went in with passable gear (Kikugosaku, Twilight Helm, Perle Body/Hands, Unkai +1 Legs/Feet) and no food/meds. Meditated at entry and went in to engage immediately. Used Hagakure at the edge of the circle, figuring I'd need the TP for a second weaponskill. Engaged Maat, used Konzen-ittai followed by Kasha for 1193 dmg > 1336 light, and maat surrendered. --Faey 08:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC)